The Tattered End of Trust
by Gibay
Summary: The continuing story of the episode Chief Mingo. Things left unresolved do simmer.
1. Prologue

**The Tattered End of Trust**

_**Chief Mingo : The Tag**_

**Prologue**

"Come home with me," Daniel asked his friend

Mingo had left his knife by the dead Shawnee's hand, just above his head. And he had picked up the broken bow, thrown it away, and got up.

As Daniel picked up Sam's body and placed him on his shoulder, Mingo wondered aloud "Are you not planning on burying him here?"

"Your people, the council, will want to see him dead," answered Daniel.

"They will burn his body and you won't be able to give him the burial of your faith," stated Mingo simply.

"I can ask for his ashes, and bury him that way." Daniel looked at Mingo and shyly added, "He died hating Indians and …"

"And you believe me now, believe in his guilt?" finished Mingo in a question that was also an answer. "Put him down, I'll make a travois if you lend me your knife we'll take turn pulling it".

Mingo quickly constructed the travois.

They traveled in silence for most of the way, until at last Daniel repeated his invitation "Come home with me Mingo."

They walked in silence the whole way. They often trekked together in silence; they never needed chatting to feel comfortable with each other. As they arrived in the village, Long Feathers came toward them. He saw the travois right away and started to scream in victory – vengeance had been won.

Other young braves came forth and took Hawken's body from the travois and carried him to the pole that was waiting for him.

In short time, the fire was lit. Soon everyone was overwhelmed with the awful smell of human flesh burning. Braves adorned themselves in colorful vests, or removed their vests; soon the tom-toms were heard and the dancing began. It healed the pain of the loss of a great chief by music and fire; it was the expression of grief, at last.

Mingo approached the council and left Daniel on his own. Daniel prayed silently for the soul of the white man burning under the eyes of most of the Cherokees.

When Mingo at last left the elders on their own, Daniel thought his friend would join him. He was quite surprised to see Mingo joined the dancers around the fire, loudly singing words of relief and peace.

Bright Rainbow brought Daniel some cool water and a bowl of warm soup. He thanked her in her tongue but kept watching Mingo dancing gracefully. He drank greedily but left the soup untouched on the ground by his rifle. He removed his hat, his vest, and looking at the burned sleeve of his white shirt, decided to remove it as well. He slowly joined the group of dancers, and to everyone surprise, started to dance.

For hours the fire burned, women and young men adding wood to it. The body of Sam Hawken would be consumed completely come morning.

The dancing stopped as the moon rose; the braves had eaten, and had gathered their discarded clothes. Daniel had been invited to sleep in Mingo's lodge where a warm fire of fresh pine wood made the air smell much better. Bright Rainbow directed him there, after making sure he was fed and ready to sleep.

Daniel walked toward Mingo. Mingo was sitting on a log with Long Feathers and Rain Cloud. They were eating together by a small fire.

"Mingo, you haven't answered me yet. Come home with me in the morning, please."

Mingo lifted his head toward the tall man. He shrugged his shoulder, waved for Daniel to head to his lodge as if he would join him there, and resumed his conversation in Cherokee with his companions.

Daniel headed alone toward Mingo's lodge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mingo hadn't joined Daniel in his lodge. He talked part of the night with Grey Oak, one of the elders of the council. Then the Cherokee slept beside one of the night fires. Dawn rose, misty and carrying in its scent the perky tumble of the wind. Autumn was starting to bloom more so every day.

Mingo was with Rain Cloud for their morning's ablution when Daniel arrived near the shore of the river. The tall white man walked as softly and as quietly as any of the seasoned Cherokees braves of the tribe.

Daniel splashed some cool water on his face, spread his long legs in front of him, and rested his back on a large boulder. He watched the two Indians swimming together, strongly, in the Batiscan River by the village. He wondered why his Cherokee brother was avoiding him but mostly why he was avoiding answering his plea. He had to go home today. Rebecca would be worried about him and Mingo, he just knew it. Their friendship was so deep that it echoed through the family. His wife and children considered Mingo a family member. He wanted Mingo to be with him when he told Becky about their fight. The burned scar on his arm and the wasted shirt would tell her that something happened. He wanted her to know the whole truth. She would still throw a raging flare-up at both of them. Together, they would make her understand. Then she would make them a nice supper. But Mingo was not acknowledging him at all. Could his support of Hawken have hurt Mingo's feelings?

Daniel stood up suddenly, it had never occurred to him.

Mingo observed Daniel as he sat down by the shore. Daniel wasn't much of a swimmer; he preferred to dip and wash quickly. Mingo remembered England and how he had to fight and constantly get good grades to be allowed to swim in the river that criss-crossed his father's estate. He knew Daniel would head home today. As he respected his friendship with Rebecca, he would probably go with him. Rebecca would not be happy about their fight; better if both of them told her together. Mingo felt uneasy. Actually, he felt very uneasy with Daniel. Oh! The trust was there. Or was it? Something was nagging Mingo and he could not put his finger on it.

Mingo headed toward the shore when he saw that Daniel had removed his jacket and ruined shirt. Daniel pulled his boot off as well, keeping his trouser and undershirt. Then Daniel jumped in the river and started to swim steadily and strongly toward him.

Mingo started threading water, while Rain Cloud swam towards the shore. What was happening with Daniel? He danced around the pyre last night with the braves, and this morning, he is swimming. Mingo turned around, doing strong strokes, not checking if Daniel would follow, but knowing instinctively that he would. There was a small islet up ahead, where the children often gathered to play, as soon as their swimming skills allowed them to get there. He would wait for him there. There was a deep friendship between them. If something was lingering that was threatening it, it was a private enough place for them to address it.

By the time Daniel reached the islet, Mingo finished doing his hair in tight braids and was sitting warming in the sun.

"So Daniel, what is on your mind this morning", asked the Cherokee, not knowing what to expect of the white man.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why won't you answer me? I've been asking you to come home with me for nearly a whole day."

"If I said yes, you'd feel better, I suppose", bitterness suddenly creeping into Mingo's tone.

"Mingo, what's wrong between us?" Daniel was stunned; Mingo was truly upset with him.

"You want me to go to Rebecca, with you, explaining all the events of the last few days, giving her reassurance, don't you?" Mingo continued, with a much calmer and quite impassive tone. "Then I can just act around her, your family and you as if nothing is amiss. Then I could come home to my village, lodge and way of life?"

"What is wrong between us Mingo?" repeated Daniel humbly.

A few seconds of silence lapsed before Mingo answered. To Daniel it felt like several tense and long minutes; as if there would not be an answer, ever.

"Do you remember when you asked me to speak to the council about challenging one of our warriors, using one of our laws against us?" finally stated Mingo. Before Daniel could acknowledge this, the Cherokee went on, "And just so you could take this killer out of our justice", there was a seething anger now peeking from Mingo's eyes, and voice.

"Mingo, I …" Daniel started but was interrupted by his friend. It seemed like Mingo was now willing to speak and would not let Daniel interrupt him.

"You what Daniel? I had told you in Boonesborough how I felt about a white men's tribunal. No white men will find another white man guilty of murder when it comes to the killing of an Indian. I know this. Daniel, you also know this; you simply refused to acknowledge it. You have this incredibly sense of justice, your honor works this way. Your friend would never have been sentenced by your white tribunal. What about this fight between us, Daniel? Should I tell you what you refuse to admit as well?" It seemed Mingo's control was starting to fade. He was not screaming at Daniel, but there was a deep undertone of aggression toward the white man he still call friend.

"You had no intention of fighting me to death. I was there and I know it; which is probably why you didn't desist when you learned the term of our fight. You believed you could circumvent our rules, beat me square and fair, a first blood type of fight. Well, you were wrong Daniel, dead wrong. When the council picked me to fight you, they were very wise. Usually those fights are not to death, as you know. You figured you could just hand me a few punches, and take Hawken to Salem. I am right, am I not Daniel?"

Daniel nodded, this time wordlessly.

"The council and the braves are aware of our deep friendship so they set different rules as is their right. To death, we were to fight to death. To make sure we would, we had a deadline with both of us facing death together if we failed. Still you heard the terms but didn't desist. No one would have thought less of you, as we are friends, if you had desisted. Between our friendship, and my life, you chose Sam Hawken, white man, murderer, but white man. That's what you chose Daniel, because you thought to yourself that you could work around Cherokee laws and Cherokee rules. As if they are not yours to respect and abide. Isn't it true, Daniel"?

Daniel didn't nod this time. He badly wanted to answer, but would not until Mingo was willing to listen. At this point, Mingo was simply letting go of his anger and bitterness. Daniel wondered if Mingo would trust him again, after this talk. He finally realized how deep the hurt was.

"When we began to fight, you used your strength against me; holding, facing me, fighting me - but never with the intention of killing me; simply looking for the way out. You though we would both get up from this fight and you would take Hawken to Salem." This time Mingo expected an answer.

"Mingo, you're right. I had no intention of dying or of killing you. I can no more kill you than I would one of my family; you are family to me and you know it.You're right! I was hoping to play against Cherokee rules but not because I don't respect them. You know me better than this Mingo." Daniel slowly explained.

"Daniel, what is worse? The fact you cannot see for yourself how you judge my customs and the Cherokee laws of my people and ancestors? Or the fact you see me more as a white man living as an Indian?" Mingo charged, stunning Daniel even more.

It was obvious that this line of thinking, from Mingo, was taking him utterly by surprise.

Daniel was shamed suddenly, seeing a side of his friend he had never acknowledged. Could what Mingo said and felt, be the truth. He remained quiet, not knowing how to deal with this.

"Let's swim back to the village, I am getting hungry. I will not go home with you Daniel."

Mingo quickly jumped into the river, swimming rapidly and fiercely back to his home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Daniel watched Mingo swimming away. Then realizing nothing could be done by being idle on the islet, so he went into the water as well.

By the time, he reached the Cherokee village, his friend was again sitting with the elders of the council. Bright Rainbow approached him with a breakfast bowl and some water, but this time she didn't speak to him. Daniel looked around the village; the children were watching him suspiciously, the braves were pointing him out. He had worn out his welcome. How could he go home feeling this way, with Mingo not having turned around to face him?

He ate a few bites but the worry for his friend, and their friendship overwhelmed him. A youth came to him bearing a satchel. He knew this young one. Mingo was teaching him to read. Mingo was teaching quite a few of the young one to read and express themselves properly in English. They were to be the guardians of the Cherokee rights of the future. Presently, Mingo attended any negotiations, reading, checking, approving or negotiating any terms with the American people. He was also teaching the youths, so they could do the same in the future.

He could not remember the young man's name and started to ask him, when the youth shoved the leather satchel at him. He told him in Cherokee that it contained the ash of the murderer.

Daniel thanked him in Cherokee, and got up to go to Mingo and the council.

Daniel spoke Cherokee fairly well, even if not that often with Mingo. He was beginning to understand what he had done, how had hurt Mingo.

"Elders, Mingo! I came to bid you good-byes. I am going home to my family. May I request one last thing of Mingo? Will he accompany me to the creek by the elk tree?" asked Daniel in the formal words of requests. The creek, Mingo and he knew about, was half a day walk, half-way to Daniel's cabin. They often did the half way walk together, either coming or going to one or the other place.

Everyone noticed that Mingo did not wish to go.

"You can walk in safety on Cherokee land, Daniel. You do not require me to walk to the creek. Should you want a companion, I send Long Feathers with you." Mingo spoke as the leader of this tribe in a firm tone.

"Mingo, I request your company. If I have insulted the Cherokee, in any matter, then I will give compensation. The council and you, as chief, can tell me how to make good and I will abide by your decision, but I do request your company on the trail." Daniel also knew the tone of leadership.

Long Feathers and Rain Cloud had overheard the discourse between Daniel and Mingo; both braves were friends of Mingo. Rain Cloud was a very intimate friend. He had held his bow ready to strike Mingo dead if the fight had not ended up in death, only such an intimate friend could take this duty. Rain Cloud came forth and spoke loudly to Daniel, making sure everyone heard him.

"You are Boone, you were Mingo's brother. You are no more. You defiled our customs and our rules. Go to your wife, to your home and return no more. The treaty is safe, Chief Mingo is making sure of it. Go home." Rain Cloud stated.

Daniel saw everyone was in agreement with the brave, yet he remained still.

"If I have done wrong to the Cherokees, I demand justice for the Cherokees. Let me atone. Tell me what to do", this time Daniel's voice was less stern and a little more empathic.

Mingo picked it up right away.

"So you would try one more of our customs, to see if you can accept it?" Mingo was trying to extend a hand. Would it work?

Grey Oak looked deeply into Mingo's eyes as he said the last sentence. He spoke before Boone could answer.

"There is a way for you to redeem yourself in the eyes of the council. One way. One chance. Will you take it?" he asked.

Daniel Boone realized suddenly he had no idea what the trial might be. Could he desist? Could he regain his honor? Would Mingo feel less betrayed? Daniel only had a few seconds to decide. What is the prize of friendship? What is the cost of trust?

He needed Mingo in his life.

"I will do all you ask of me" he pronounced. "All that you ask, I will do. My name is Daniel Boone, my brother is Mingo. I am proud of this friendship, I am proud of the trust the Cherokees have always had in me. I will do all that you ask."

"You will fight Mingo, your brother. You will fight without dishonoring him or our customs. You will fight him until first blood. You will fight him in your village, in front of your people and we will attend. This fight will take place in three days, at the time the sun is the highest in the sky, in the village of Boonesborough." Grey Oak had pronounced judgment.

Daniel nodded.

Mingo's eyes were on him.

"In three days, at the time the sun is the highest in the sky, I will wait for the Cherokees and I will abide by their rules and customs. I will redeem my honor and I will fight my brother until first blood." Daniel said solemnly.

Then waived to Mingo with a shake of his head, he walked away from the Cherokee village.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniel went home to his family. He told the truth to Rebecca. Israel sat beside her and listened to his father's tale.

Both were upset. They remained upset for the next two days, as they also learned of the fight that would take place in the heart of Boonesborough.

In the meantime, Mingo went on with his life as usual in the Cherokee village. The temporary duty of Chief Hood in his life didn't infringe much on his daily routine. The women of the tribe gathered the produce of the end of summer, getting things ready for winter; the men hunted in groups, bringing home, furs and meat to cure. However, no one left the village to go on a hunting trek. Many wanted to attend the coming fight. There was much excitement in the village. Mingo was a warrior of many skills. While his white blood was often a matter of derision, none ever doubted his loyalty to the tribe.

Mingo spent a lot of time with Rain Cloud during the day and Grey Oak at night.

On the morning of the second day, children woke their fathers, and their uncles quite early. Some would be allowed to go to the white men's settlement. Wives and sisters prepared food for the journey and a warm breakfast for all.

Mingo dressed quickly after his morning swim. He had sharpened his knife the night before and he felt the strong steel at his side as a reminder of what was to come. First blood fights were known to be vicious and rather long when the opponents were of equal force – which was the case between Daniel and Mingo.

Mingo had told no one, not even Rain Cloud, how this fight worried him. He was not worry about losing or winning; his honor would not be challenge. It was the setting and the conclusion of the whole thing that had him restless. He thought of Daniel's family, a family he cared for deeply and who loved him back. He had refused to go to Rebecca and Israel when asked by Daniel because he was angry with Daniel. He wondered how they had reacted to Daniel's words

and Daniel's view of things.

Did Daniel have the opportunity to think about Mingo's point of view in the last two days? Could Daniel accept Mingo, the Cherokee, as he had accepted Mingo, the friend? Did he realize the affront given to Mingo by trying to misuse Cherokee's rules and laws?

As soon as the braves had eaten, fathers gathered the children allowed to go, and the Cherokees left the village. Rain Cloud was walking with Mingo ahead of the group. Mingo wanted to stop at the Boone's cabin first; he wanted to speak with Israel before entering the fort to fight the child's father.

It took nearly eight hours to reach the Fort; Mingo and Rain Cloud reached the Boone's cabin in good time, the smell of supper was in the air.

Mingo told Rain Cloud to go ahead while he went to the cabin.

Israel was on the porch, watching the trail – he was very obviously waiting for the Cherokee. He was fiddling with the little bow that Mingo had given him a few years ago. He saw Mingo just as Mingo saw him and letting go of the small weapon, ran to him, screaming for joy "Mingo, Mingo, you came here".

He ran straight into Mingo's arms. He kneeled when he saw the boy coming at a run. Israel was growing into a fine youth. He would not admit he was still a young boy to anyone, but father and Mingo.

Mingo felt the child shuddering in his arms and he held him tightly.

Israel relaxed at last and said "Mingo, you will be careful, you will, won't you? You will be careful. You have to be. You have to."

Mingo let him go. Smiling he answered him "Your father and I will both be careful. Don't worry. Perhaps you should stay home. It will be a hard fight, a true fight, Israel. You might not like me much after this fight. But I promise to you, I will use my knife very carefully."

"I know Mingo. I trust you." the child's faith in the Cherokee was honest and quite overwhelming. "I will go with you and I will watch you both fight. It's what a man does."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rebecca Boone had heard her son call to Mingo. She had lifted a corner of the curtain and had watched Indian and child hugging each other. She let them speak for a while. As she saw Mingo get up, she opened the door.

"Mingo!" she called, "would you like a cup of tea? We could walk to Boonesborough together."

Mingo walked toward the cabin, Israel in tow. He stood below the porch, which made Rebecca nearly as tall as he, and he smiled timidly at her.

"Rebecca, I would love a cup of tea." he entered the cabin following her lead. Had Israel not been as forthcoming in his welcome, Mingo didn't know if he could even think of going in.

"Daniel is already at the fort?" he asked.

"He left after his mid-day meal. He thought that perhaps you might come to see us first, he was right. He wanted to have everything in order to welcome the Cherokees braves who are coming to watch you. He is making sure there is space for everyone of your tribe to make themselves comfortable for the night, and to have plenty of food for breakfast in the morning. He will be back later for supper." There was a pause in Rebecca sentence, as if she was waiting to put her thoughts into order. "He told us the truth, Mingo. He is truly sorry. I am glad to see you alive and well. What Daniel told me had me very worry"

"Me too, Mingo. I was worry when Pa said you fought and I am worry now that you will fight again," Israel said. Mingo could tell he was truly worried, for him as well as for his father.

"Rebecca, Israel, I am upset with Daniel. If he told you everything, he told you this, too. He is my friend, my brother. Our fight might not solve anything. We both trust in the other, and we will be both fine and safe. Do not worry about this fight."

"Mingo, you would have died, wouldn't you, rather than kill Daniel in that fight in your village?" Rebecca's question was direct and honest. One question neither Daniel, nor Mingo had dared ask or answer.

"I know this, Mingo, even if Daniel, or you, refuse to say so. You know why I know this. Do you?" she went on, relentlessly.

"Because you wouldn't hurt Israel or me, that's why. You would have made a mistake and you would have allowed Daniel to kill you. Wasn't Daniel's knife at your throat when the fight was called off? Your knife at that, not even his?"

So Rebecca truly knew all - meaning that Daniel had told his family everything, the whole truth. Only Rebecca had realized the meaning of it all.

"This fight between the two of you in the fort, will it be a fair fight? One where you will fight to win, regardless of me or Israel?"

Mingo was sipping his tea, not truly tasting it. Rebecca's friendship had always meant the world to him.

"Will you walk with me to the fort, Rebecca?" he asked at last, not answering her question.

"We will walk with you. We will stand by the two of you. Take care of him. Take care of you. Be honest and be true, that's all I ask. Be safe and be true."

Rebecca picked up Mingo half-empty cup; put it on the stand by the cleaning area. She waved at her son to get up. Israel had sat close by the Cherokee, as if being farther away meant he would lose him.

"Don't let anything come between you and Pa, Mingo. Just let out what's needing you. Be safe. Promise me to be safe?" he asked once more.

Rebecca opened the door, leading her son and the family's friend outside. She had put on her thick green shawl, as she was starting to shiver. Mingo put his hand on her shoulder, in a gesture of reassurance.

The three of them walked towards the settlement; Mingo kept touching the handle of his knife all the way.

As they reached the palisade, the Cherokees braves were waiting for Mingo, welcoming him with loud screams.

Mingo pulled himself away from the Boones, murmuring softly to Israel, yet loud enough for Rebecca to hear "I will fight to win, Israel. I need to redeem my honor and my tribe's honor, but your father will be safe, I promise you this".


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

From inside the fort a commotion was heard; the settlers were also screaming loudly.

The Boones and Mingo quickly realized what it was all about. Daniel Boone was coming forward, leaving the fort to greet Mingo.

Mingo walked straight through the fort doors, alone yet proud, tall, and ready to fight his best friend.

Mingo approached Daniel, extended his arm in the greeting of warrior. Daniel shook arms with him, wishing more than anything to hug the proud man. Daniel would not dishonor him come the morrow.

For suddenly, Daniel saw Mingo for what he was.

He was Cherokee.

Mingo would remind him of that in battle.

Daniel would not forget.

Trust would prevail. Yes, trust.

**The End.**


	8. Author's Notes

**Author's notes**

I changed my original title "Tag : Chief Mingo" to "The Frayed End of Trust" at the beginning of September. But I followed the excellent advice of Suzy and changed it once more to "The Tattered End of Trust".

Suzy understands one of the basic theme of my current stories online. And she is following, assisting, editing the current trilogy , my endless work in process. I looked up both words and the difference between them. I "know" a lot of English words, my vocabulary is fine if not always appropriate. I learned it by grasping sense of this and that, mostly by reading in English for the last 2 decades. If what I read was badly written, then I learned the wrong meaning and the wrong "grammar". So an extra cuddos to Suzy for the title of this short story.

Written in August and September 2007; proofed and edited by Suzy , with Cynthia giving some help as well.

Finished on September 10, 2007.

Rated M for Mature ; notion of racism, hate, disregard of customs and culture. Notion of violence, killing of people.

Chief White Cloud died, murdered.

Saw Hawken, murderer , died, victim of his own hate.

Four Shawnees warriors died.

1) Mingo and Sam Hawken fought; Hawken knocked Mingo with a bench and nearly split his throat open.

2) Daniel and Sam Hawken fought; Hawken felt this was good fun.

3) Daniel and Mingo fought to death.

Battling is violence, concussion being the least problem in a fight.

The repercussion of this episode is troubling. That's why I had to write a tag part; it was nagging me endlessly.

I am thankful for the support of all readers, be they friends or not.

I am grateful for the support of friends, helping me with English and understanding my need to write.

Johanne,

jojoannsympatico.ca

jojobeveyahoo.fr

Montréal, lundi le 10 septembre 2007, 16h45


End file.
